1. Field
The present application relates to an image shooting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic cameras today, instead of using an optical viewfinder, moving images (referred to as live view images) sequentially shot are displayed on a monitor such that the state and the composition of a subject can be checked (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-77517.
However, in a conventional electronic camera, since a live view image and a still image (referred to as the present shooting image) are shot under the same exposure conditions and the same white balance gain, especially when the present shooting image is shot with a flash, there has been a problem of the live view image and the present shooting image differing in the finished quality (such as brightness and hues) from each other.